Amores Imperfeitos A vida em tons de marrom
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Eles não tinham nada em comum, exceto o fato de que suas vidas eram coloridas em tons de marrom. D/G, pós Hogwarts


Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

TÍTULO: Amores (Im)perfeitos - A vida em tons de marrom

Sinopse: Eles não tinham nada em comum, exceto o fato de que suas vidas eram coloridas em tons de marrom. D/G, pós Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Nota: esse foi o último plot da série. Amo esses dois e tentei criar uma situação que fugisse de diários, detenções e afins. Uma situação casual em que tivessem uma vida, com tudo que uma pessoa deseja e não fossem felizes. Comecei a escreve-la no meio de Março e rolou... Dedico a todos que gostam de Fire&Ice, peço que me façam feliz deixando comentários! Ah, sim, e todo mundo sabe que geralmente meu Draco hétero não fica grande coisa, mas dessa vezes ele não está tão ruim, eu juro!

--XXX--

Claro que as coisas pareciam mais fáceis depois da guerra. Claro que a vida deveria ser mais colorida com a perspectiva de paz. Claro que deveria ser assim. _Deveria. _Mas no coração de Ginny, as coisas nunca estiveram tão longe de serem coloridas. Aliás, nunca estiveram tão longe da paz. Sua vida estava... incolor, para dizer o mínimo. Era tão jovem, mas tinha a vida mais boba, insossa e sem graça do mundo bruxo. Estava vazia.

Harry estava sempre tão ocupado e agora que haviam decidido morar juntos, ela notava o quanto isso era muito pior do que parecia de início. Ele trabalhava demais, muito mais que ela! E passar as noites deitada naquela cama tão grande e tão fria era definitivamente terrível. E ela só tinha 22 anos, pelo amor de Merlin! E ela não podia fazer nada para evitar se sentir tão ridiculamente vazia. Mas como poderia mudar? Suspirou, olhando-se no espelho, não fazia idéia. Era linda, mas sentia-se feia, era amada, mas se detestava, era jovem, mas sentia-se velha. Era inteligente, mas sentia-se definitivamente burra e idiota por sentir-se tão inútil.

Olhou-se no espelho e não estava lá muito agradado com o que via. Por que era tão difícil ser feliz como todas as outras pessoas idiotas do resto do planeta? A guerra acabou! Estavam todos saltitando de mãos dadas, jogando pétalas de flores pelo caminho! Por Merlin, ele deveria estar fazendo o mesmo, certo? Errado! Porque na maior parte do tempo estivera do lado errado da guerra, ainda hoje pagava por isso, e não tinha mais nada em sua vida, nada a ganhar, muito menos a perder. Era uma grande e bela concha... vazia. E insatisfeita com tudo e todos, diga-se de passagem. Pessoas imbecis que riam para ele na rua como se a vida fosse muito bonita. Pois ele as corrigia: a vida não é muito bonita e deixava isso bem claro pela cara que fazia. A vida é constituída por breves relances de felicidade que não são reais, por isso são rapidamente suprimidos pela realidade marrom que a existência oferece. Bufou, desistindo de raciocinar logicamente, desistindo de arrumar os cabelos que caíam nos olhos... desistindo de deixar os braços expostos... desistindo por fim, de tentar entender porque a vida era tão _marrom. _Não tinha que entender, tinha apenas que viver.

Não, corrigiu-se Ginny em frente ao espelho, sua vida estava longe de ser incolor. Ao contrário, ela era toda _marrom. _E torceu o nariz, sentindo nojo da cor e de sua vida. Deu as costas para seu reflexo e saiu de casa decidida. Já chegava de ser marrom! Seria azul, rosa, roxa, até verde se fosse o caso, mas marrom... Nunca!

Andou sem maiores pretensões até um café aconchegante perto do apartamento. Era um lugar trouxa, mas tinham coisas deliciosas lá. Além disso, seria bom se não a apontassem, pedindo seu autógrafo. Sim, porque até mesmo isso em sua vida andava marrom, ser jogadora dos Holyhead Harpes estava longe de satisfazê-la como antes. Era fim de tarde de sexta-feira, e em sua opinião, era ultrajante passar a sexta-feira sozinha, mas era assim que estava, então faria o melhor que pudesse.

Encostou no balcão, pedindo um _milkshake _de chocolate, mas franzindo o rosto como se tivesse visto algo muito nojento_._

_- _Chocolate é marrom! - exclamou para a atendente, quase ofendida. A moça no balcão a olhou assustada. - De morango, por favor.

Sentou na mesa mais afastada, aquela perto da janela que dava para a rua. O dia estava muito bonito, era verão, o céu estava tingido de escarlate, as ruas emanavam um brilho dourado que os últimos resquícios de sol cediam. Estar sozinha a fazia se sentir ainda mais marrom.

Apoiou a mão no queixo e ficou olhando o nada, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

Por que está chorando? - assustou-se com a aproximação silenciosa do estranho. Levantou o rosto de porcelana, demorando alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo.

Draco Malfoy?! - exclamou, espantada. Ele sorriu, cínico e se sentou, ignorando a surpresa da moça.

O prazer em revê-la é meu, Weasley – retorquiu em tom de deboche.

Quem disse que estou feliz em revê-lo?

Não sei. Talvez a sua cara de tédio, ou a lágrima que estava rolando, ou a posição em que estava sentada - ele riu de novo. - Pensei que não houvesse uma pessoa no mundo tão marrom quanto eu, mas na verdade, acabei de achar uma pior.

Marrom? - ela sorriu. - Você também é marrom?

Depende. Se você encarar marrom como a cor mais nojenta, sem graça e odiosa do universo... sim, eu sou marrom e você também é - ela não teve o trabalho de se ofender com a descrição, porque concordava inteiramente.

Olha a cor da bebida. Quase pedi de chocolate, imagina só! Chocolate é marrom - os dois riram.

E como vão as coisas? Você ainda está com o Testa rachada?

Não o chame assim. Estou. E você, ainda se agarra com Astoria Greengrass?

Faça-me o favor. Ela é outra... tão... sem graça, que nem consegue ser marrom. Blaise, por outro lado, vai se casar com Daphne.

Que eles não sejam marrons como eu.

Como nós - corrigiu o loiro. - Mas essa conversa está ficando monocromática, não acha?

Como todo o resto da minha vida.

Você cresceu. Mas ainda é muito jovem para isso.

Você também é - ele não respondeu, apenas contemplou o rosto da ruiva por alguns minutos.

Foi a guerra - ela arqueou a sobrancelha. - Que nos fez assim, quero dizer. Enquanto todos estão saltitando eternamente por bosques verdes, nós ficamos para trás, esperando algo que não podemos ter. Mas... Pelo menos para mim, não podia ser diferente. O caminho do astuto é um caminho solitário - Ginny se exasperava imensamente com essa frase idiota e mais ainda pela situação em que fora empregada. Ela rolou os olhos, cor de avelãs, por sinal.

O caminho do tolo também é - ela se levantou, tomando o último gole da bebida. Ele a seguiu, segurando seu braço de leve. Ela se livrou do aperto, virando para encara-lo. Ele era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais alto que ela.

Weasley! - exclamou. - O que houve?

Estou começando a lembrar quem é você de verdade, Malfoy. Fazia muitos anos para que eu pudesse lembrar do tom gelado dos seus olhos, da frieza da sua voz... A guerra... O que você sabe sobre a guerra?! - exclamou alto, fazendo metade do café olhar. Saiu, batendo a porta. Ele parou por uma fração de segundo e a seguiu.

O que eu sei? - perguntou, alcançando-a quando ela entrava em um pequeno mercadinho na esquina. Não sabia o que queria fazer lá, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa. - Sei que escolhi o lado errado, Weasley! - as pessoas no mercado também olhavam. - Vocês perderam coisas e pessoas que amam... Eu, por outro lado, descobri que jamais cheguei a possuir algo para perder.

Ela o encarou fixamente por quase um minuto, segurando frouxamente uma embalagem de castanhas, chocada com a revelação.

Vai levar isso, Weasley? - perguntou o loiro. - É marrom - ela largou o pacote como se tivesse levado um choque. Francamente! Já estava parecendo perseguição! Marrom por todas as partes!!

Bem... Pelo visto você vai passar a sexta sozinho, eu vou passar sozinha... E se passássemos sozinhos, juntos? - ele sorriu e pela primeira vez desde que ela o conhecera, o sorriso abarcou os olhos acinzentados. Ele pegou morangos, uvas e chocolate _branco _nas prateleiras, voltando para ela. Ginny não conteve o riso quando ele mostrou o que comprara.

Na sua ou na minha casa? - ela o olhou por mais uns segundos, considerando.

Na minha - respondeu, tirando o dinheiro, que ele recusou. - Mais perto...

Andaram algumas quadras juntos. Entraram no apartamento, podia ser habitado por um trouxa, pensou Draco, quase como o seu, mas um pouco mais desorganizado, mais displicente.

Ela ligou a televisão, aquela coisa trouxa que mostrava pessoas. Draco achava até interessante, mas um insulto à sua pessoa, linda, loura e _bruxa. _Não sujaria sua casa com um artefato _trouxa_! Ginny sorriu, indicando o sofá. Ela despiu o casaco, deixando a mostra o belo corpo cor de leite. Usava uma blusa de alças, rosa, uma calça jeans bem apertada. Como ela era linda! Ele se sentou, ela o imitou. Riram durante quase duas horas sem parar, do filme trouxa. Uma comédia romântica qualquer. Ginny deliciou-se com o som daquelas gargalhadas tão gostosas e tão espontâneas! A cor deles naquele momento, definitivamente era qualquer uma que não fosse marrom!

Ele já estava na porta. Ela sorriu, beijando sua bochecha, agradecendo pela excelente companhia. Ele sorriu de volta, ainda sentindo o maxilar doer de tanto rir. Fazia tempo que... Mentira. Era a primeira vez que ria daquele jeito. E havia sido bom.

Weasley? - ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Como você se chama? - ela riu gostosamente e ele amarrou a cara. - Não seja idiota, sei que Ginny é só apelido - e seu nome soou incrivelmente doce na boca de lábios finos do sonserino arrogante que a encarava de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Guinevere - ela corou, odiava seu nome!

Guinevere Weasley - as palavras brincaram em seus lábios. Ela sentiu o queixo cair de leve, enquanto se pendurava em cada sílaba pronunciada de uma maneira que ela não conhecia. - Lindo nome. Vamos fazer alguma coisa, semana que vem? - ela acenou vigorosamente, mas murchou em seguida.

Quadribol. Contra os Tornados - ele continuou sorrindo.

Vou ter mesmo que comprar uma bandeirinha dos Harpes? Francamente! Espero que pelo menos tenha um tempinho para assina-la para mim, Guinevere – disse, em tom entediado. Beijou sua bochecha de volta e desaparatou.

Por que estivera tão triste mais cedo mesmo? Como podia se sentir triste numa noite tão quente, sendo uma ruiva tão jovem, linda e sexy? Deu uma gargalhada gostosa enquanto se despia em frente ao espelho, dançando uma música de Celestina Warbeck, rodando a camisola de seda no ar, para então vesti-la com uma leveza digna de Fleuma Weasley.

Dormiu como uma criança aquela noite, não acordou nem mesmo quando Harry chegou. Ele a observou, sentindo alguma diferença, mas não tinha vontade e nem pique para analisar. Estava realmente muito cansado!

Quando entrou em seu apartamento, olhou-se no espelho. A figura bela e loura que o observava definitivamente não se aproximava da concha vazia que vira mais cedo. Seus olhos cinzas se estreitaram, para em seguida seguirem os lábios finos num sorriso. Só restava agora, dormir o sono de quem passara um dia fantástico. Aquela Weasleyzinha podia ser uma amante de trouxas, traidora do sangue, mas não deixava de ser uma boa companhia, no fim das contas. Quem diria que a encontraria, justamente quando andava querendo fugir de qualquer bruxo... Principalmente de qualquer bruxo conhecido!

Ela acordou na manhã seguinte, uma resolução firme em sua mente como se tivesse passado a noite pensando apenas naquilo. Encontrou Harry encostado na janela da sala, olhando perdido para o nada.

Não gosto disso...

Disso o quê, Ginny?

Dos seus olhos vazios - ele se virou para ela. - É isso mesmo. Seus olhos vazios, seus gestos vazios... Seu sorriso vazio...

O que está acontecendo exatamente? Acordei há pouco, tive uma semana exaustiva, estou olhando Londres... Como posso tê-la ofendido?

Você é um tolo, Harry - ela sorriu. - Nem me olha mais. Cansei de mendigar, sabe? De buscar inutilmente por um olhar seu. Por um sorriso... E quando ganho algum... É como se não significasse nada. Como se fosse um movimento obrigatório. Possivelmente, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se seus olhos brilhassem e você me sorrisse como no dia em que nos beijamos depois que ganhei o jogo de quadribol na escola - ela fechou os olhos por um instante, revivendo um dos mais doces momentos de sua vida. - Mas você perdeu isso, não é?

Olha só, Ginny, eu...

Você vai ouvir, Harry, por um minuto. Já chega, tá bem? Ontem eu decidi que não serei mais marrom - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Voltarei a seguir borboletas, a comer doces, a... - caiu em prantos. - A ler histórias de criança e a rolar nas folhas que minha mãe teve tanto trabalho para recolher.

Por que você está chorando?

Por último, Harry, vou me libertar de você. Vou embora daqui hoje ainda... - ela soluçava sem conseguir se controlar. - Por que quero ser feliz, e quero que você seja também - ela se aproximou, levantou os pés, enlaçando-o e beijando seus lábios. Soltou-se, sorrindo e chorando. Deu-lhe as costas, trocou de roupa e saiu alguns minutos mais tarde.

Não vai... por favor.

Talvez eu volte quando você entender o que eu quis dizer. Ou você pode me procurar...

Ele não entenderia. Não conseguia! Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, mas sabia que seria muito difícil convencê-la. Ginny sempre fora difícil demais para ele.

Pois bem, já que ele não conseguia entender, ela iria embora! Não queria, não iria mais levar nada que não desejasse adiante. Aparatou n'a Toca, enfeitiçando as malas, chamando pela mãe. Ela ainda chorava, mas parecia feliz. Pelo menos seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente da do dia anterior. Molly Weasley assustou-se e desceu correndo, observando confusa as três malas de Ginny.

O que houve, querida?

Ainda tem um quarto para mim? - ela sorriu, enxugando os olhos pela última vez.

Claro que sim, querida. O que houve?

Saí de casa, mamãe.

E por que me parece tão feliz?

Por que estou finalmente fazendo o que desejo.

Molly Weasley decidiu não contestar a decisão da filha. Sempre achava que ela tinha juízo, mas... Sair de casa assim, tão de repente e... Ok, ela estava confusa, mas deixaria que as coisas se resolvessem.

Ginny achava que jamais passara uma semana de tão ansiosa espera. Olhava-se no espelho todos os dias e achava-se bela, feliz, contente, jovem e se amava e não se sentia mais burra ou inútil.

No dia do jogo de quadribol contra os Tornados, sentia-se como se tivesse tomado um gole de Felix Felicis. Sabia que jogaria muito bem, que se sentiria satisfeita, fosse qual fosse o resultado final. Mas claro que queria ganhar, apenas para tirar uma com a cara de Draco, quando ele aparecesse.

E eles realmente ganharam. O placar final foi 310 contra 140. Ginny sozinha marcou seis gols e fez os passes para outros seis. Não... Felix Felicis não tinha um efeito assim tão bom!!

Sorria e acenava para todo o público, saindo do campo debaixo de aplausos ruidosos. A imprensa, como sempre, esperava em peso. E naquele dia, ela era o alvo.

Ginny, é verdade que terminou seu noivado com Harry Potter?

É verdade que saiu de casa depois de uma briga feia?

É verdade que eu saí de casa, sim, mas nós definitivamente nem chegamos a ter uma briga - foi quando viu. Os olhos cinzas faiscando intensamente enquanto ele a olhava, uma bandeira dos Harpes em uma mão, uma pena na outra. Ela riu, indo em sua direção. Ele saiu para o vestiário e quando ela o alcançou, abraçaram-se como se fizesse sete meses e não sete dias.

Então, Weasley, você pode assinar essa bandeira... - ela riu e assinou. - Você está cor-de-rosa hoje.

Você está... Vejamos... Azul! - ele sorriu, estufando o peito. - Foi uma boa partida? - ele virou os olhos.

Prefiro não comentar - ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e ele poderia ficar pendurado em suas risadas por minutos sem fim.

É verdade que você o deixou? - perguntou meia hora depois, quando ela o alcançava, os cabelos ainda úmidos. Cheirava a flores e laranja.

É, sim. Ele não entende nada... Mas, se não se importa, não quero falar.

Como quiser. Vamos jantar para comemorar a vitória? - ela acenou, feliz e foram jantar em um restaurante italiano trouxa, lugar em que provavelmente atrairiam menos atenção. Draco torceu o nariz para o lugar infestado de trouxas, mas teve que admitir que era melhor que ficar sendo apontado por estar corrompendo a grifinória heroína do quadribol e noiva do Testa-rachada.

Bem, qualquer coisa é melhor que... - começou, mas parou ao ver os olhos cor de avelã estreitando-se. Ele sorriu, chegando a conclusão de que era a única coisa marrom que poderia apreciar em toda sua vida.

Riram e conversaram a noite inteira. Acabaram parando na casa dele dessa vez. Ela sentou no grande sofá negro que havia na sala de estar, enquanto ele buscava vinho. Tomaram uma garrafa inteira, rindo mais ainda de tudo e de nada. Como Ginny apreciava a nova face de Draco, e como gostava do brilho daqueles olhos cinzas.

Passaram a noite toda conversando, adormeceram no sofá. Ela acordou primeiro, observou-o dormir. O rosto apoiado na mão, pernas cruzadas em cima da mesinha de centro, a camisa torta, meio desabotoada.

Sorriu para ele quando os olhos prateados a encontraram, fora de foco e cheios de sono. Deu um sorriso torto, enquanto levantava, espreguiçando-se.

Não disse nada, enquanto foi para a cozinha, fazer um chá. Ela o seguiu, ainda sorrindo. Pelo visto, ele acordava de mau-humor.

Tomaram café quase em silêncio. Ela já estava na porta, os cabelos presos de qualquer jeito em um coque alto, quando aconteceu. Ele a agarrou com força, sem o usual cavalheirismo grifinório ao qual ela estava acostumada e a beijou. O beijo, no entanto, foi diferente. Suave, sem pressa, sem língua. Apenas o contato sutil dos lábios, como um reconhecimento. E ela gostou do peso quase nulo que as mãos macias tinham em seu corpo. Da maneira sem pressa como ele percorria seus braços, alcançando os ombros e descendo de novo, tocando de leve as palmas cor de leite da menina. Tão diferente de Harry, que só usava o cavalheirismo para garantir que ela não escaparia! Quando se separaram, pareciam ter 13 anos. Ele sorriu para ela, definitivamente muito mais bem-humorado do que ao levantar.

Eu acho que já vou indo, então...

Quer que eu te leve? - ela sorriu e negou com um gesto.

Acho que minha mãe não vai ficar muito feliz por eu chegar a essa hora... - Draco revirou os olhos.

Francamente, Guinevere, ainda faz diferença? Você já é bem grandinha!

Talvez, mas a casa é dela, e eu moro lá. Enquanto isso estiver assim, terei que obedecer à suas regras.

Que seja! Vamos sair amanhã?

Por que não? - ela riu.

Guinevere? No café trouxa, na esquina do Ministério - ela concordou com um gesto e tomou o elevador, rindo e jogando-lhe um beijo.

De verdade mesmo? Molly não estava apenas "não muito feliz", ela estava furiosa!! Ginny teve que ouvir calada todo o sermão da mãe e ainda teve que receber um buquê de rosas brancas que Harry lhe mandara, como um pedido de desculpas. Ele nem sabia que ela detestava rosas brancas! Teve vontade de por fogo nas flores, mas contentou-se em deixa-las de enfeite na mesa da cozinha. Ela gostava de rosas amarelas ou cor-de-rosas, ou então vermelhas, no pior dos casos!

Nem mesmo a flor... Ainda bem que saíra daquele apartamento!

Não, o que ela queria de verdade era alguém que soubesse que a sua flor favorita era a violeta, aquela mesmo, comum e sem graça. Que soubesse que as roupas que mais gostava eram pretas. Que não gostava de sapatos altos e nem de nada que fosse marrom. Que adorava o outono e detestava o verão. Queria alguém que soubesse e se importasse com o fato de que ela gostava de tomar chuva e de dormir tarde. Queria alguém que soubesse que ela detestava pipoca, mas amava doces, e seguir borboletas.

Não queria jóias, diamantes e nem jantares caros. Queria sutileza na percepção, queria ter seu espaço e ser respeitada como alguém que tinha vontades. Queria alguém que soubesse coisas irrelevantes como o fato de que ela gostava de figuras de linguagem. Sim, ela gostava, principalmente do eufemismo, da hipérbole, da inversão. Queria que o amor em palavras fosse um eufemismo diante do sentimento do coração. Queria que os momentos fossem hiperbólicos, e que houvesse uma inversão e ela, uma vez na vida, recebesse e não doasse.

O que ele queria, de verdade, mesmo, era alguém de vontades. Que tivesse um gênio forte, que argumentasse contra o que ele dissesse. Que soubesse que ele era viciado em chocolate, mas que detestava qualquer outro doce. Que se importasse com o fato de que sua cor favorita era o cinza, por causa de seus olhos. Queria alguém que não achasse estúpido o fato de que ele adorava os próprios olhos. Queria uma garota que fizesse com que ele fosse às nuvens sem precisar leva-la para a cama. Queria alguém com quem pudesse passar horas discutindo sobre algo completamente idiota ou sobre coisas sérias com a mesma intensidade.

Queria estar com alguém que gostasse da neve, ou que apenas fingisse gostar para agrada-lo. Não queria uma mulher cheia de jóias e pintura no rosto. Queria beleza de Monalisa, gestos displicentes. Queria proteger, mas se sentir protegido, sem estar sufocado.

Queria alguém que ligasse para os detalhes, mas que não se importasse com o detalhe quase invisível gravado em seu braço.

Saíram juntos mais três vezes naquela semana, ele foi assistir a mais um jogo de Quadribol dela, fazendo questão de vestir uma camiseta do time adversário e de rir muito diante do descontentamento de Ginny, apesar de os Harpes terem ganhado a partida por uma diferença apertada de dois gols.

Você já esteve melhor – suspirou ele, meio entediado.

Obrigada – respondeu, enquanto calçava os sapatos.

Domingo, naquele café horrível...

Por que marca lá se não gosta?

O milkshake deles... – respondeu, torcendo o rosto em desagrado. Ela riu.

Ela chegou primeiro, mas isso apenas porque fazia questão de observa-lo entrar com suas roupas escuras, seu jeito arrogante e seu rosto sério, mas agora, feliz. Ele não sorria para os atendentes, não era simpático, nem alegre, nem saltitante, nem nada. Era calmo, contido, calculado e ainda sim era tão fácil ver que estava feliz. Sorriu ao ver a personificação da imagem que estava em sua mente.

Ele a beijou sem segura-la. Apenas tocou sua nuca com suavidade e ela sorriu entre o beijo, porque odiava ser agarrada brutalmente, como uma presa. Porque ela era a leoa que caçava, não a lebre que era pega.

Outra coisa que gostava nele, não sentava a seu lado, mas sim a sua frente, para que nada o impedisse de encara-la.

Você me parece meio irritada – observou, com um esgar debochado. – Mas ainda sim, está violeta.

Você está meio verde hoje – ele revirou os olhos.

Deve ser o calor. Já disseram que você tem cara de verão? – foi a vez dela virar os olhos. – Quem foi o tonto que disse isso? – ela suspirou e ele sorriu mais abertamente. – Só podia... Nem de óculos consegue enxergar.

Eu tenho cara de quê, espertinho?

De outono, é claro. Você é a personificação da estação. Não tem a intensidade do verão, nem a rigidez do inverno e muito menos é definitiva como a primavera – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas bem alto. – Você supera todas as efemeridades. Não precisa de nada disso, porque o outono é tão fantástico que cede as frutas. Você é o alívio do verão, a certeza de sobrevivência de antes do inverno, o resultado da primavera – ela abriu um sorriso doce.

Ele me mandou rosas. Que flores você me mandaria?

Rosas jamais. Principalmente se forem vermelhas ou brancas. Você não tem a pureza das brancas, nem o fogo vulgar das vermelhas. Na verdade, nenhuma rosa... Nem orquídeas, não, o glamour não combina com você.

Devo entender que está me elogiando?

Um amor-perfeito amarelo – ela suspirou, quase rindo. – Vai me dizer que odeia essa flor? – perguntou, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida, o rosto apoiado na mão.

Não! Não... Eu faço coleção de violetas, deve ser uma das únicas que eu ainda não tenho...

Problema facilmente solucionável. Tem uma floricultura daqui a três quadras. Enquanto andamos, você me passa suas impressões metafóricas de mim.

Ela riu, aceitando o braço que ele ofereceu. Era um dia quente de final de verão. Nenhum dos dois estava no ambiente certo.

Foi em silêncio até o fim da rua. Deixou que ele a conduzisse. Gostava dessa não dominação. Gostava da proteção simples, sem instinto de posse.

Você é o inverno. Por que jamais vai ter o calor do verão, nem a doçura da primavera. Você é rígido, intenso e esconde belezas e mistérios, mas só olhos atentos enxergam. Atrás do deserto gelado, há um mundo muito mais fascinante do que uma floresta tropical, porque é muito mais difícil sobreviver diante da magnitude do inverno. Só alguém de coragem encara o inverno.

Você se considera corajosa...

Sim. E você também é. Da sua maneira. Não necessita das glórias do leão, tem muito mais pompa que uma águia e mais esperteza que um texugo. Mas não é uma serpente. Você é... um mustangue. Se espalha como uma praga, mas ninguém doma. Não chama a atenção como um Manga larga, mas é muito mais perspicaz e belo, apesar de ser menor que qualquer cavalo de raça.

Devo tomar como um elogio?

Com certeza. Já viu um bando de mustangues correndo? Não há inverno ou outono que os domine. Não existe rio que os pare. Nenhum domador é páreo.

Então somos dois mustangues? Meu nome é Inverno e o seu é Outono – chegaram na floricultura.

Ela sorriu à guisa de agradecimento, enquanto atravessava a porta que ele segurava. Como aquele Malfoy esteve escondido durante tanto tempo? Como ele conseguiu? Era mesmo possível que fosse a mesma pessoa? Adoraria ter conhecido aquela face antes. Ainda arrogante, ainda presunçoso, mas sensível, decidido, adulto, misterioso. Aproximou-se dele, apoiando em suas costas. Ela sorriu ao perceber que ele parara de falar e tinha certeza que os olhos cinzas haviam se fechado. Mas não o abraçou, apenas escorregou uma das mãos e parou-a no peito dele, perto do coração, tocando-o de leve, tentando não fazer peso. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dele dando a volta por suas costas, mas sem abraça-la, apenas tocando-a para retribuir o carinho. Virou-se habilmente para ela, tomando seus lábios em um beijo rápido, mas suave.

Mais alguma violeta que ainda não tenha? – ela pegou uma violeta branca e levou até o balcão, puxando a carteira do bolso do jeans. Ele meneou a cabeça e não deixou que pagasse. – É um presente. Agora, você poderia me mostrar toda a sua coleção.

Mas... é na minha casa...

Que mal há nisso? – perguntou, cruzando os braços, sobrancelha esquerda arqueada.

Minha família... – ele revirou os olhos, bufando.

Não ligo. Não me importo com o que eles possam pensar. Além do mais, não vou morar lá, vou apenas ver suas flores.

E se meu pai tentar te azarar? – ele deu um sorriso irônico.

Aposto que você vai tentar me proteger. Seria típico de alguém da Grifinória.

Como é presunçoso!

Vamos logo, Guinevere.

Aparataram na porta da Toca. Ele pegou sua mão com decisão e só então ela percebeu que ele segurava uma orquídea, além do amor-perfeito que lhe comprara. Filho da mãe puxa-saco!

Ela entrou chamando, prendendo a respiração, literalmente. Seus pais apareceram na cozinha, e demoraram alguns segundos para reconhecer o rapaz que acompanhava a filha.

Malfoy?!

Draco veio ver a minha coleção de violetas – disse Ginny, impassível.

É, eu vim e... trouxe para a senhora – entregou a orquídea branca para Molly, que agradeceu meio a contragosto. Permaneceram parados por alguns instantes, Arthur Weasley ligeiramente ofegante, o rosto numa expressão nada amigável. Ginny notou sinal de perigo.

Vem, Draco.

Puxou-o para fora. Alcançaram a estufa, especialmente projetada para abrigar as plantas que Ginny tanto amava.

As orelhas dele estavam ficando vermelhas – observou Draco.

Não pense que isso é um bom sinal – respondeu Ginny, enquanto arrumava as novas flores. O rapaz deu uma risada irônica.

Jura? Eu cheguei a pensar que ele fosse me abraçar e me oferecer um chá.

Não seja cínico.

Não seja esperançosa, seu otimismo me irrita.

Não seja um biltre arrogante.

Ele revirou os olhos e se afastou, mexendo nas outras plantas, detendo-se rapidamente em uma roseira em miniatura.

Pensei que não gostasse de rosas.

Olhe bem para isso – respondeu, no entanto, sem se aproximar. – É tão delicada, pequena, diferente das rosas comuns. E se você reparar bem, não é vermelha, é rosa choque.

Claro, estou reparando perfeitamente na diferença entre vermelho cereja e vermelho framboesa – respondeu, irritado.

Nossa, qual é? Você pretende superar essa alergia à Weasleys em um futuro próximo?

E você pretende superar sua fase 'mamãe, estou namorando um sonserino'? – respondeu, fazendo voz de falsete.

Ah, Merlin, porque eu achei que me envolver com você fosse boa idéia?

Nem imagino! Talvez porque seu namorado Testa-rachada nem reparasse mais na sua existência! Aliás, talvez você deva voltar para ele!

Talvez eu devesse mesmo...

ÓTIMO!

ÓTIMO!

E lhe deu as costas, saindo enfurecido da estufa. Ela permaneceu estática durante alguns minutos, mas nem de longe sentia como quando brigava com Harry. Balançou a cabeça e saiu, um meio-sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Claro que era muito mais difícil lidar com alguém que tem o ódio pela sua família na genética. Na verdade, seu pai também não ajudara muito com sua frieza.

Draco era difícil de lidar, com certeza. Mas daria um jeito.

Voltou para sua casa. Observou o pai, sobrancelhas arqueadas. Talvez ela estivesse ficando parecida com Draco.

Por que fez isso? – disparou.

Porque eu fiz o quê?

Porque o tratou daquele jeito?

Ele é um Malfoy.

Ele é um Malfoy! – repetiu, furiosa. – Claro que ele é um Malfoy!

Guinevere Weasley! – advertiu sua mãe.

Não sou capaz de acreditar que você tenha trocado Harry Potter por um Malfoy covarde!

Ele não é covarde! – gritou de volta. – Ele me faz sentir bonita, ele é atencioso, sabe do que eu gosto e melhor ainda, sabe do que eu não gosto! Ao contrário do Harry, que só pensa naquele Ministério, que não sorria para mim e nem me olhava, que chegava tarde todos os dias e me deixava sozinha na sexta-feira!! Não defenda Harry Potter, porque o senhor não o conhece!

Ele te mandou flores se desculpando e você tentou joga-las fora! – interferiu sua mãe, quase suplicando.

Ele me mandou rosas brancas!! – gritou, furiosa. – Eu odeio rosas brancas. Ele me dizia que eu era o verão e eu detesto o verão... – seu tom se reduziu ao nível do sopro do vento. – Ele não me conhece, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Não é o que eu quero, pai. Dessa vez não quero o herói, quero justamente o oposto dele.

Ele servia Você-sabe-quem, filha.

Eu sei. Eu sei... Mas ele é o que eu quero. É o ex-seguidor de Voldemort que me faz feliz. É hora do anti-herói, porque o herói fugiu ao seu papel.

Não cabe em mim.

Mas cabe em mim, pai. Cabe em mim o arrependimento dele, os olhos, o sorriso e tudo nele que me faz sentir tão bem. Sinto muito se isso não te faz feliz.

Suspirou pesadamente, e estava saindo, quando estacou ao ouvir passos. Virou, ansiosa, mas teve certeza que fez a cara mais infeliz do mundo ao ver quem era. Harry e ele estava pálido.

Ela voltou os olhos para o chão, sem saber o que fazer. Escutou os pais abandonarem a cozinha e apenas se sentou na mesa, apoiando os pés na cadeira, suspirando pesadamente.

Ginny... Você está...

Saindo com Draco Malfoy – ela o olhou. – Estou.

Quando...

Nos encontramos num café trouxa, um dia antes que eu saísse de casa. O que você quer que eu diga? Que estou me sentindo culpada? Que quero voltar para você? Que... Aquela maldita doninha loira é idiota? Bem... ele é... Mas fazer o quê? Quanto ao resto...

Não quero que diga nada. Eu vim dizer que... Ainda mais depois de ouvir isso... Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Sobre eu não te olhar mais e meus sorrisos não terem significados. Você tinha razão. Eu me tornei marrom, como você disse. E não quero mais ser assim. Mas também não estou pedindo que volte para mim, porque dá para ver no seu rosto que você está feliz. Claro que é uma droga te perder para aquele imbecil do Malfoy, mas se você está melhor com ele do que comigo, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Exceto talvez azara-lo...

Não sei o que responder. De verdade.

Não responde nada. Vai atrás dele.

E você?

Digamos que... Eu também vá ter meu final feliz.

Ela deu um sorriso largo e saiu correndo de casa. Pensou um segundo antes de aparatar e foi para o local que lhe pareceu mais óbvio. O café em que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez.

Encantadoramente previsível! Estava sentado de costas para a porta, a mão sustentando o rosto fino e carrancudo. Espantou a garçonete que o serviu com um rosnado. Ginny deu uma risadinha enquanto o olhava. A garçonete entrou no balcão, bufando.

Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy...

A senhora conhece aquele homem com cara de doninha? – Ginny reprimiu uma gargalhada com esforço sobre-humano.

Possivelmente meu ex-namorado – respondeu, fazendo a garçonete corar intensamente. – Não se preocupe – respondeu com um gesto displicente. – Era exatamente como o chamávamos quando éramos novinhos... Dois milk-shakes de morango, por favor.

Pegou os copos, e ele ainda não havia se movido. Sorriu novamente, decidida a pegá-lo de volta, independente do que tivesse que fazer.

Ei, doninha! – chamou, em voz alta. Ele se virou, encarando-a com o cenho fechado e as sobrancelhas claras arqueadas.

Weasel... – ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa enquanto algumas pessoas pareceram constrangidas. Levantou, aproximando-se dela, que lhe entregou o copo com a bebida cor-de-rosa. – O que você quer?

Harry foi lá em casa... – ele devolveu o copo.

Não quero saber o que o Testa-rachada te disse – retorquiu de maneira rude.

Mas eu vou te dizer assim mesmo. Ele disse que entendeu tudo o que eu disse, e que se eu estava feliz não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Mas disse que vai te azarar se te encontrar.

A nobreza grifinória me dá azia – respondeu, indiferente, tomando um gole do copo. Ela fez o mesmo, olhando para todo o estabelecimento. Percebeu que as garçonetes os observavam.

E eu também descobri uma coisa – ele rodou os olhos. – Descobri a cor que quero ser.

É mesmo?

É. E eu quero ser cinza – o coração dele disparou. – Eu quero cinza porque... É a cor da tempestade, é a cor do ferro e da prata. É a cor do céu nos meus dias favoritos. É a cor dos seus olhos.

Eu também descobri algumas coisas. Descobri que existe uma única coisa no mundo que é marrom e que eu gosto muito. Seus olhos. E descobri que quero ser vermelho. Porque é a cor do seu cabelo, é a cor do outono, é a cor que minha vida assumiu. Você pintou de vermelho o que antes era só marrom. Eu não vou te prometer nada. Vou continuar como eu sou, não gostando do Potty e nem do seu irmão sardento. Não vou ser simpático com trouxas, nem com a Granger.

Se você mudar, vai deixar de ser o Malfoy babaca de sempre.

E se você mudar vai deixar de ser a Weasel caçula e isso vai ser _muito chato_.

Você quer que eu mude?

È claro que não.

Malfoy? Eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você.

Eu também acho que gosto de você, Weasley.

Nota: peço perdão pela caracterização dele, para quem não gostou. Mas... Ele não é um galã de cinema, em primeiro lugar. Em segundo, de acordo com o cânon, ele é looser e não tem jeito. Outra, isso é uma fanfic e eu faço com ele o que quiser. Mas o problema, é que eu viciei em slash, e meu Draco no pinhão é muito melhor caracterizado, não tem jeito. Sinto muito.

03/08/08


End file.
